


Giggles

by orphan_account



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Frerard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Smut, Stoner Frank, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Weed Smoking, stoned chatter, stoner gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't you fucking dare open a window Gee. We've been perfecting this hot box all day. Don't fucking ruin it.""I'll hot box your ass and ruin it if you're not careful."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot I have pulled from wp, back when I was all into making references. Made it for an old friend. Hope they still enjoy it. One of my favourite one shots.

  
"Hey...you want another one?" Frank asked as he stubbed out the finished joint in the ashtray, or more it was an empty mug that Gerard hadn't bothered to take out of his room and dump in the dishwasher. Luckily the coffee at the bottom wasn't furry yet so Frank could just use it as a makeshift ashtray for the moment.    
  
Frank stared at Gerard all glass eyed with a permanent smirk on his face and with the constant feeling that he was going to burst out laughing at any moment, and this was all because Frank was stoned. Just like Gerard.   
  
Gerard wasn't paying attention at all. He was spaced out, stoned and staring at a random part of his bedroom until he got snapped out of his stoned daydream by Frank waving the bag of greenery in front of his face.   
  
"What?" Gerard said like it was the only word he knew right now. Weed really dumbed his vocabulary down to the basics.   
  
"Do you want another joint?" Frank asked again as he tugged a king skin out of it's holder before he grabbed his grinder from its home on the floor by his knee. Frank may have been asking Gerard if he wanted another one, but he was really doing it out of politeness. Frank was making another joint even if Gerard didn't want one and to be honest, Frank was pretty sure that once he wafted a lit joint in front of Gerard's face, he was going to want some.   
  
"Shit...Frank...I dunno," Gerard stuttered as words spewed out of his mouth faster than he knew he could when he was stoned, "I'm pretty wasted. I think I'll pass out if I have another one." Gerard sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to snap himself out of being so horrifically stoned.    
  
But his red eyes gave away the fact that him and Frank had thought it was a great idea to hot box his basement bedroom. Mikey was not going to be pleased with it and that was putting it lightly. Gerard was pretty sure that he was going to owe Mikey a massive favour to stop the younger brother from literally grassing him up to their mom about him smoking grass in his room. And thank god she had gone away for the week so he wouldn't have to explain to his mom why his room and possibly a ten foot radius around the basement doorway stank of skunk.   
  
Gerard spotted that Frank was already rolling up another joint, sprinkling some of the contents of his grinder into the open joint. Gerard knew he probably shouldn't smoke another one, in fear of passing out like he said, but fuck it, thought Gerard, "Fuck it, if you're making one then I'll smoke. Let me just open a window in here.   
  
"Don't!" Frank snapped quickly as he watched Gerard try to stand. He looked a little like Bambi trying to stand for the first time and Frank really had to fight the urge to laugh at his friend, just so he could keep the stern tone to his voice, "Don't you fucking dare open a window Gee. We've been perfecting this hot box all day. Don't fucking ruin it."   
  
"I'll hot box your ass and ruin it if you're not careful." Gerard responded as he gave up on trying to stand up in his stoned condition before slumping back to the floor and recrossing his legs. Apparently fresh air wasn't needed when Frank was happy to breathe in secondhand, most likely second smoked weed smoke. There was a second of silence as Frank paused at the task of rolling the joint to realise what Gerard had said. Both of them looked at each other before they were reduced to a fit of giggles.   
  
"Dude...just leave the window and smoke this." Frank spoke once his giggles had subsided. He finished putting the joint together quickly, licking it before he twisted the end and handed it to Gerard who took it, pulling his lighter out of his pocket, sparking the joint and inhaling deeply. The taste of surprisingly good weed filled his mouth. Frank usually got really shitty weed dirt cheap but today he turned up on Gerard's doorstep with the bag of weed, announcing that _this shit was mind blowing._ Frank already looked particularly stoned as he had tried a joint when he picked up the bag before Gerard let him into his house and down into his bedroom. Gerard then joined in with Frank when it came to their stoned state. He was just really spacing out and loving it, inhaling on the joint and then exhaling. Gerard watched the smoke swirl from his mouth and into his room. It looked fucking beautiful to him as it curled and dispersed in with the rest of the smoke that filled the room. It felt like a scene from American Beauty to him. Like Gerard was watching an empty carrier bag being caught up in a breeze. Gerard wanted to say something deep, poetic and meaningful to Frank, but his brain felt slow and fugged up with weed smoke. He couldn't do anything other than grin wildly and giggle every now and again. He handed the joint back to Frank as he leant back on his elbows, propping himself up as he listened to the Alkaline Trio CD Frank had insisted on bringing round and playing constantly because he had picked it up the other day. Gerard didn't know why Frank was so obsessed with playing the CD until Private Eye came on and filled the bedroom with music. Frank had even put a show on of head banging and air guitar which had reduced Gerard to giggling at him. But it didn't stop Frank at all because he was really getting into the music as he dropped to his knees on the bedroom floor, ignoring the possible carpet burns he had given himself as he dropped to his knees which were exposed by distressed jeans. Plus it didn't stop Frank from singing along with Matt Skiba as he made a joint because he was the seventeen year old who was obsessed with Alkaline trio.   
  
"I must admit Frank...I am impressed with this weed," Gerard declared as he grabbed the bag of weeds from Frank's pile of joint smoking paraphernalia, holding the half smoked bag of weed up to the light and examining it like is was a fake note, "You actually got some good shit for once."   
  
"I got a new dealer." Frank smiled through a mouthful of smoke before he inhaled deeper on the joint, then blowing it all out into their growing collection of basement smoke.   
  
"Good!" Gerard practically cheered as he opened the bag and sniffed the weed, "Your old dealer was so dodgy. Remember when he tried to sell you a bag of weed that was half full of herbs and fluff?"   
  
"Don't fucking remind me," Frank groaned, "Apparently he went and sold a bag of herbs and fluff to the wrong person, that's what I heard...and he got himself put in hospital with both of his kneecaps broken." Frank explained the story he had heard from his new dealer to Gerard. Because there wasn't many pot dealers in the area so everyone knew everyone who sold it or smoked it.   
  
"So who are you getting it from now?" Gerard asked as Frank handed him the half smoked joint.   
  
"Some guy named Bob. He got recommended to me as the best dealer in the area," Frank smiled as he watched Gerard take a long drag on the joint, Gerard's eyes practically rolling into the back of his head in the process, "I'm sure we can both see and smoke why he got recommended to me."    
  
"I'm gonna finish this one." Gerard decided as he twizzled the joint between his fingers, watching the glowing tip of the joint like he was some stoner magpie who had found the best thing in the whole wide world.   
  
"Greedy pig." Frank snorted as he watched Gerard take another exceptionally long drag. He was going to have the joint finished in no time and he really didn't look like he was going to pass out like he said he was going to. Frank wanted to protest, saying something stupid like _sharing is caring_ , but it seemed like a good option to just let Gerard finish the joint as Frank's fingers found the box of papers and prepared to roll another joint.   
  
"Another one?" Gerard asked nervously as he watched Frank place more weed in his grinder and start to break it up, ready to smoke.   
  
"Why not? We have a whole bag to smoke between us," Frank smiled as sweetly as he could to Gerard without looking like some crazed stoner zombie who was in need of another joint, "I have no plans today other than getting baked with you."   
  
"I had plans." Gerard spoke quietly. When he got up this morning, he knew had stuff to do like laundry and possibly go out and buy laundry powder so he could do the first job on his list. Maybe drink a bucketful of coffee in the process of doing the god awful task of laundry before he gave up, waited for Mikey to come home and just pleaded with him to do his laundry.   
  
Gerard really despised washing his clothes.   
  
"What plans?" Frank asked with a shocked tone to his questioning. Gerard Arthur Way never made plans. Frank knew this all too well and he was really surprised to hear the his best friend had made plans for once in his life.   
  
"Like...laundry." Gerard stuttered out as he watched Frank lick the joint and stick it all together like he was some sort of joint rolling maestro. Gerard knew he couldn't roll for shit, especially after the time he said he would roll a joint for Frank when he busted his hand, but of course Gerard dropped the open joint and Frank got pissed because apparently Gerard had wasted perfectly good weed. Gerard then went to say something about the worms wanting to get stoned but Frank didn't care about fucking worms.   
  
So from that day on, Frank became the roller out of the two of them and Gerard would just watch and wait patiently like he was Oliver, holding out his hands to Frank saying _please sir, I want some more._   
  
"You never do fucking laundry." Frank burst out laughing at Gerard's apparent plans. Frank knew Gerard too well and he knew that he was the kind of person who would rather wear his boxers inside out and back to front before he would be forced to partake in the grueling task that was laundry.   
  
"I have to while mom is away." Gerard pouted at Frank's laughter. And Gerard knew he had to since the boxers he was wearing was the last clean pair he had in the house, or at least as clean as they could be since they were inside out.   
  
"Get Mikey to do it." Frank spoke as he pinched the new joint between his lips and lit it up.   
  
"I could do."   
  
"You will do since we still have a good five joints in this bag to smoke."   
  
"Five?" Gerard groaned, "I'm going to pass out before we finish that bag."   
  
"No you won't," Frank reassured Gerard, "But if you do I swear I will get one of your marker pens and draw a penis on your forehead."   
  
"Now who is being the dickhead?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank who just sat there, beaming a broad smile at Gerard as the joint hung lazily from his lips.   
  
\---   
  
"The room is spinning." Gerard declared.   
  
"No it isn't." Frank insisted.   
  
"Shut up, it is."   
  
"Will you calm down. You're panicking." Frank insisted again as he watched Gerard lie on the floor like was some sort of baked starfish.   
  
"I'm not panicking...but the room is spinning. Frank. Make it stop." Gerard asked again before he felt hands on his wrists tugging him into an upright sitting position.    
  
"Better?" Frank asked as he looked at the very red and stoned eyes of his best friend. Gerard nodded, actually nodded as he tried to swallow saliva, even if his mouth was too dry for the task. Too much smoking. Too much weed.   
  
"Yeah," Gerard smiled as he shifted himself so he could prop himself into a sitting position against the side of his bed, "Thirsty though."   
  
"Here," Frank said after he unzipped his backpack and handed Gerard a large bottle, "Drink this."   
  
"Okay Alice." Gerard chuckled before he unscrewed the cap off of the bottle of coke and started to swig it down.   
  
"No..." Frank sighed as he watched Gerard, "Alice drinks the potion. She doesn't tell you to drink it for her."   
  
"Whatever you say," Gerard giggled before a burp escaped through his laugh, "Alice."   
  
"Is this you calling me Alice now?" Frank asked.   
  
"Yup." Gerard beamed before he drank more coke, nearly downing half a bottle in record time. Fuck, he was thirsty and now he was drinking he really knew just how thirsty he was.    
  
"Easy on the drink. I want some too." Frank spoke as he watched Gerard pull the bottle from his mouth, gasping for air as he felt his thirst finally getting quenched.   
  
"Here," Gerard spoke before another burp tried to escape, "Alice."   
  
"Stop calling me Alice." Frank insisted before he drunk a mouthful of coke.   
  
"I like Alice...it suits you." Gerard giggled as he sat smiling like a stoned idiot at Frank.   
  
"It doesn't suit me." Frank said quickly before he recapped the coke, saving more for later since there was still enough weed left for one more joint.   
  
"It does...Alice."   
  
"I swear to god Gee if you don't stop-"   
  
"What?" Gerard spoke as he really couldn't stop the stoned giggles leaving him now, "Are you gonna make me?"   
  
There was silence for a second as Frank contemplated it as best he could in his stoned state. Stopping him would mean somehow pouncing on him and if that happened then Frank really wanted to have a marker pen in his hand so he could pin Gerard down and draw that penis on his forehead in permanent marker like he said he was going to earlier.   
  
But Gerard broke Franks thought process with one word.   
  
"Alice."   
  
"You're dead." Frank smirked, not really meaning that he was going to kill his best friend for giving him a girl's name, but still, he was going to get him somehow and the marker pens were in reach.   
  
Frank grabbed at one of Gerard's marker pens on his desk before he moved. Frank didn't know he could move so fast when he was this stoned, but he did as he went for Gerard.   
  
He also didn't know Gerard could move faster than usual when he was stoned. Gerard was usually quite slow when it came to moving and Frank knew this from the countless times Gerard got hit by balls when they played dodgeball in gym class at school.   
  
Gerard sucked at dodgeball and Frank knew this.   
  
"What the fuck?" Frank huffed as he collapsed into the space where Gerard had been. Somehow Gerard was now behind him, giggling like an idiot as he watched Frank get up from the floor.   
  
"I'm Speedy fucking Jiminy." Gerard smiled as he watched Frank who had a confused look painted on his face.   
  
"Who?" Frank asked because he had no idea who Gerard was talking about.   
  
"You know," Gerard started, "The fast grasshopper."   
  
"You mean Speedy Gonzalez you idiot," Frank said, "Jiminy was the cricket. Jiminy cricket. Speedy Gonzalez was the mouse. A mouse."   
  
"I'm a mouse then." Gerard laughed as he watched Frank try to move again to get him. Gerard thought he had gotten away again but he felt a hand grip around his ankle and stop him dead in his tracks of escaping again.   
  
"Get off me." Gerard squealed like a girl as he felt Frank sitting on his legs, shuffling until he was straddling Gerard's waist, pinning him down as Frank pulled the pen lid off with his teeth before spitting it out into the room.   
  
"No fucking chance." Frank spoke as he grabbed Gerard's wrists with his free hand before attempting to push the pens nib down onto Gerard's forehead.   
  
"No!" Gerard squealed again as he shifted his face, moving his forehead out of Frank's reach which only meant he got a thick black ink mark scrawled across his forehead.   
  
"Stop squirming." Frank laughed as he let go of Gerard's wrists, trying to get him to turn his face so Frank could get the dick drawn on Gerard's forehead.   
  
"Not a fucking chance..." Gerard laughed before he said it again, "Alice."   
  
That was when Frank really made sure he got the pen on Gerard's forehead, drawing a quick and rather poor penis on his friends brow.   
  
"Stop calling me Alice." Frank smiled, laughing a little as the dick started to take shape on Gerard's head. It looked shit, but Frank knew what it was supposed to be.   
  
"Okay! Okay!" Gerard spoke loudly as he felt the wet ink on his brow, "You're Frank. Frank! Fr-ank."    
  
"That's better." Frank smiled as he removed the pen from Gerard's forehead, throwing it down onto the floor before he admired his artwork. The dick was wonky as hell and one ball was bigger than the other, but Frank was pretty impressed with his artwork as he leant down and blew on the ink to make it dry faster.   
  
"I fucking hate you," Gerard groaned as he batted Frank away from his forehead, covering the drawing with his hand, "I'm going to have to wear a beanie everywhere now...for months. Fucking hell."   
  
"Serves you right for calling me Alice." Frank said as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"It was funny though," Gerard laughed, "Though I don't think it was worth the shoddy art work on my forehead."   
  
"Shoddy?" Frank pouted, "I'm proud of my penis."   
  
"I'm proud of your penis too." Gerard laughed before he realised what it had sounded like he said.   
  
"You haven't even seen my dick so how would you know?" Frank asked and watched as his friend who was still pinned down underneath him turned a wonderful shade of pink.   
  
Because Gerard would never want to admit to his best friend that he was gay and liked him. He was scared that he might lose his friend if he told him that girls didn't float his boat that way. But now Gerard was underneath Frank with a blush a tomato would have been jealous of as he tried to figure out what to say.   
  
Gerard knew he could just admit to Frank that he liked him as more than a friend, but Gerard knew he had to salvage this situation he had put himself in.   
  
"I was on about your drawing."   
  
"You haven't even seen it."   
  
"But it's good."   
  
"How would you know?" Frank smiled, "Are you sure you weren't referring to my actual dick?"   
  
"Oh my god Frank-"   
  
"It's not a bad dick. I like my dick." Frank announced modestly as he grabbed the crotch of his jeans, tugging at the fabric to prove to Gerard that there was something there that was very fucking real and that maybe it held more interest with Gerard than he thought.   
  
Yeah, Gerard was rather interested in Frank's dick.   
  
"Frank." Gerard started, but he didn't know what else to say as he had just seen his best friend groping at the crotch of his jeans to the point Gerard's mouth was going dry.   
  
"I'll prove it if you want." Frank smirked because in his stoned state, getting his dick out as proof of it not being a bad dick was what he wanted to do right now as his fingers fumbled with the zip on his jeans.   
  
"Oh my god Frank!" Gerard squealed as he watched Frank pull the zip down on his jeans.   
  
"What?" Frank asked, "It's just a dick."   
  
"I know but-"   
  
"But what?" Frank asked.   
  
And stoned Gerard didn't process the next sentence that left his lips faster than anything had ever left them before.    
  
Gerard felt like his brain was mentally facepalming as he said, "If I see it I'm gonna want to touch it."   
  
"What?" Frank asked as his fingers froze on the button of his jeans.   
  
"Frank..." Gerard started, but his voice broke and died in his mouth as he lifted his arms up to cover up the horrendous blush that was taking over his face, "You heard me." Gerard spoke quietly, not removing his arms from his face.   
  
"Wow." Frank smiled, though Gerard didn't see the smile.   
  
"Sorry." Gerard apologised quickly to the point he didn't know if that one sorry was enough for the possible avalanche of shit he had just dumped on their friendship.   
  
"Don't apologise." Frank said as he processed it all. Did this mean Gerard liked him? Was he even gay? Bi? Pan? Or was this just some sort of stoned thought process where Gerard was curious about what Frank's dick looked like since there was now a dick drawn on his forehead.   
  
Frank knew he liked Gerard that way so he was really curious if Gerard felt the same.    
  
"I fucked up." Gerard groaned as he tried to wriggle out from underneath Frank.   
  
"No no. You didn't fuck up, honestly." Frank tried his best to reassure Gerard as he stopped him from trying to escape the situation he was in.   
  
"I did-"   
  
"You didn't-"   
  
"Stop it Frank-"   
  
"No you stop it," Frank insisted as he finally pulled Gerard's arms away from his face, pinning them down as he looked into his eyes, "You did not fuck up."   
  
And Frank wanted to prove to Gerard that he hadn't fucked up. Of course in Frank's stoned head, his proof was something a little more physical than words.   
  
Frank took hold of Gerard's hand and moved it, keeping eye contact with Gerard as he put his hand where Frank had wanted his hand to go for a while.   
  
"You didn't fuck up," Frank insisted as he pressed Gerard hand against the open crotch of his jeans, "See?"   
  
"What are you doing?" Gerard asked nervously as he realised what was going on. His hand was on Franks crotch, he could feel him under the jeans and Gerard didn't know what to think.   
  
"Do you want to?" Frank asked nervously, hoping Gerard was going to say yes or then Frank would have really fucked up.   
  
Gerard couldn't answer though. His still stoned brain couldn't process that he was doing something he had wanted to do for a while. All Gerard could do was nod.   
  
Frank let go of Gerard's hand before he tugged his jeans open. For Gerard, it didn't feel real for a moment. Like his stoned brain was letting him hallucinate that Frank wanted this as much as he wanted it. But the proof was the way Frank looked at him before Gerard watched his friend tug his shirt over his head.   
  
Gerard had seen Frank shirtless before. This wasn't a new thing, but it was different. This wasn't just seeing Frank getting changed in gym class or getting changed when Gerard was in his room. This was new and seeing Frank shirtless, seeing his chest bare with the little line of hair that lead down below his boxers was so much more now. This was sexual as Gerard watched the way Frank's chest moved every time he breathed.   
  
Gerard wasn't one to take his shirt off though. He hated Frank seeing him shirtless because he was carrying a little more weight than his friend. Frank was toned and beyond gorgeous to Gerard, but Frank didn't care about it as his fingers slipped under Gerard's shirt, insisting that it came off too.   
  
"Frank...I..." Gerard started, but Frank shushed him in a calming way with a smile that melted Gerard.   
  
"I know, but I like you without your shirt on. You look so good." Frank insisted and that gave Gerard the confidence to let his shirt be tugged up and over his head.   
  
No matter how stoned they were, this was very real and very happening right now as Frank smiled, breathing the word beautiful out into the room before he took hold of Gerard's hand and pressed it back to where his jeans were open and pushed down to reveal boxer shorts that Frank really wished he hadn't put on this morning now.   
  
Gerard could feel Frank through his boxer shorts. He was already getting hard through the fabric and Gerard really did feel like this situation wasn't real right now as he heard the moan that left Frank's lips.   
  
"Wanted you to do this for so long." Frank let the words slip out as he felt Gerard's hand on his covered erection. He didn't believe this was real either, but it was as his fingers looped into the elastic on his boxers and he pushed them down to let them sit where his jeans were.   
  
"Oh." Was all Gerard could say as for the first time, and as he hoped, not for the last time, he saw Frank's dick which really wasn't a bad dick. If anything it was quite possibly the best dick Gerard had ever seen, and that's saying something since the only dick he had ever laid eyes on was his own and that was really starting to ache as Frank was still sat on his crotch, pressing down on his clothed erection.   
  
"Please." Frank asked quietly and Gerard knew what he was asking. Gerard didn't even have to be asked again as his fingers wrapped around Frank, squeezing a little as he slid his hand up Franks length.   
  
The moan that left Frank, Gerard couldn't entirely believe that he was the one that was making Frank sound like that. Gerard had never heard Frank moan before and right now it really was music to his ears as he looked down and watched his own hand moving up and down Frank like it was what it was supposed to do.   
  
And if Gerard knew one day his hand would have the job of giving Frank a hand job, he wouldn't have believed it. He would have wanted proof. At least he had proof now as Frank gritted his teeth, hissing out a whiny moan as he rocked against Gerard's crotch, pushing into his hand.   
  
This was so much better than anything Gerard had ever imagined and unfortunately that meant his imagination only stretched to the films he had watched on his laptop, the porn he watched sometimes when he jacked off. Plus, this was so much better than having his hand wrapped around his own dick. This wasn't just Gerard resting on his hand until it went numb and he imagined it was someone else touching him. This was him with his hand around another person's cock. This was so much more than masturbating because it wasn't that. There was another person with him. Frank was there, on top of him, grinding himself against Gerard's dick which clearly didn't want to be in his jeans anymore, but Gerard wasn't exactly in a position where he could just get it out. Frank was there, pressing the fabric of Gerard's clothes against his erection, causing friction which Gerard really couldn't believe felt so good.   
  
"Fuck." Frank grunted as Gerard ran his thumb over the tip, smearing precome in the process and making Frank push himself into Gerard's hand.   
  
Gerard wanted to say something really poetic now as his stoned mind and stoned eyes took in how good Frank looked. He wanted to say something really fucking deep and meaningful but really, seeing Frank like this was all he needed to know that he probably shouldn't go into some stoned monologue right now.   
  
"I'm so..." Frank said before he pressed his hands on Gerard's chest, stabilising himself as he pushed quickly into Gerard's hand, "So close."   
  
"I know." Gerard choked out as the friction of Frank on top of him was getting beyond the mind blowing. He couldn't think of a word that was greater than mind blowing, but Gerard knew that if he could figure out the word, he would vocalise the word and tell Frank just how good it was.    
  
Maybe Gerard didn't want to lose it in his pants, but he didn't exactly have a choice. Though to be honest, if he did, he probably would have gotten Frank to do it anyway because it felt so good, friction on skin, friction in his boxers. Gerard knew he wasn't going to last.   
  
Franks thrusts became sloppy before his moans got shorter and sharper. Gerard honestly never thought he would see Frank at this point, but he was and Gerard couldn't get over how Frank looked. The way his face screwed up and his mouth hung open before he pushed harder into Gerard's hand, coming right there.   
  
Gerard came moments later just from the sight of seeing Frank in that state. That and the fact that Frank had been grinding against him the whole time. Gerard really didn't care that he had come in his boxers, or the fact that Frank had come across his stomach and chest. He was in a total state of bliss as he shuddered, feeling Franks nails digging into his chest as they both rode out their orgasms.   
  
Frank finally stilled before he slumped a little over Gerard, his hands moving from Gerard's chest to rest on the floor either side of him, "Wow."   
  
"I know." Gerard nodded as he realised he probably wasn't going to be able to wipe the smile off of his face for god knows how long.   
  
That and the inky !penis that was drawn on his forehead.   
  
"Sorry about that," Frank smirked as he tapped Gerard's forehead, "Got caught up in the moment."   
  
"I'm pissed, really pissed that you drew a dick on my forehead with a permanent maker," Gerard pouted a little as he rubbed his forehead sloppily, not really caring about it right now. Worry about it later when he wasn't so stoned or so tired, "But if you hadn't done it then this possibly wouldn't have happened."   
  
"True." Frank agreed before he decided he probably should have gotten off of Gerard so he could finally move. Gerard reached for something, anything, he didn't care, he just needed something to wipe himself clean before he could put his shirt back on.   
  
"So glad it happened." Gerard chuckled before he chucked the already dirty shirt, now dirtier thanks to Frank, onto his pile of clothes that really needed to be washed today before he sat up and put his shirt back on.   
  
"Same. I didn't think it would though, you know, on account of the fact I didn't know you liked me." Frank spoke as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up.   
  
"Yeah...I was quiet about it."    
  
"It's the quiet ones you have to look out for apparently." Frank laughed before he spotted the one thing that seemed like a really fantastic idea right now.   
  
"Are you seriously making another joint?" Gerard asked as he adjusted his trousers. He knew he probably should change them, but he was seriously lazy and he was more focussed on the fact he could see Frank grinding the last of the weed up.   
  
"Last one." Frank nodded.   
  
"If I smoke one more I am going to pass out...seriously." Gerard groaned.   
  
"Same." Frank agreed.   
  
"Can I go to sleep after the joint?" Gerard asked as Frank rolled the joint before handing it to him.   
  
"Go for it. Can I sleep too?" Frank questioned as he watched Gerard light up.   
  
"Sure. The bed is big enough for the two of us." Gerard winked before he took a drag on the joint.


End file.
